No matter at home, office or other places, stools are used for relaxing in daily life for their compact size and portability. Moreover, the foldable stools are being used more widely, because a foldable stool has two states of a collapsed position and an open position, it can be opened when it is in use, and can be folded to save space when it is not in use. This stool is portable, and is convenient to be transported.
There are two existing ways to fold a stool. One way is to fold both the legs of the stool and the seat to the middle symmetrically. The other way is, like the foldable chair, both of the legs can be folded together, and then the seat is folded close to the legs. After being folded in the first way, the heights of two legs are almost the same. However, as the seat is also folded to the middle, the two legs cannot be sufficiently close to each other. It still takes much space and is inconvenient to store. In the second way, although the legs can be close to each other, and the seat can be close to the seat furthest, but the heights of the legs are different, the stool is inconvenient to be stored and transported.
Thus, we need a new kind of stool to solve the afore-mentioned problems and defects.